Elevator Akwardness
by K444
Summary: Just a REALLY quick MerDer one shot on how I think the elevator scene could have gone in Song Beaneath the song. Please review


Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters; those rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC…. Hi! This is my first GA fanfiction, but not my first fanfiction… Please enjoy and review!

It's how I think the elevator scene should have gone in song beneath the song.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ IN THE HOSPITAL ELEVATOR

"**I promise you Merideth, we'll have a baby." Derek said as he held his wife closely in his arms. The elevator doors opened leaving a speechless Addison standing in front of them. "Addison…Hi…" Derek said not knowing what other words to use.**

"**Last time I heard about your relationship, you two were broken up." Addison said as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button of her floor.**

"**Addison, that was almost three years ago… We've been married for almost two." Derek said adjusting his grip on Merideth so his arm was wrapped around her waist. Suddenly, the elevator doors opened and Rose stepped in. To make things worse, the elevator got stuck.**

**Addison turned her head to the back of the elevator to Merideth and Derek like nothing happened. "Well, Merideth why are you crying?" She asked.**

"**We..." Merideth trailed off looking up at Derek wondering if she could tell Addison about their problem. Derek nodded his head, "Derek and I are having trouble conceiving." Merideth said before leaning into Derek as another tear slid down her cheek. Rose burst out laughing. **

**Derek practically screamed, "Rose? Do you think it's funny my wife is heart broken after losing our baby on the day of the shooting?" He asked.**

"**No…" Rose said feeling extremely guilty and awkward, "I just…" She trailed off.**

"**Save it, that was a really bitchy move." Addison said before sitting down along with Merideth and Derek. "Anyway, you guys know I can help with that. I know it's going to be awkward, but you two deserve it, I was an adulterous bitch…" Addison said.**

"**Thanks, Addison." Derek said, "We might have to take you up on that offer." He said with a weak smile before kissing Merideth's forehead causing Merideth and Addison to smile and Rose to look disgusted. **

"**Who the hell are you?" Addison asked eyeing Rose.**

"**Derek dated her after he dated me after the divorce." Merideth said trying to act casual, but failing miserably.**

"**Well, you kind of seem like a bitch. Does anyone have service in here?" Addison asked.**

"**I do." Merideth said, "Let me see if I can get a hold of Lexie or Cristina." She said while dialing her phone.**

"**Hello?" Cristina answered.**

"**Cristina? Thank god! I'm stuck in an elevator with Derek, Addison, and Rose."**

"**Ha-ha. You're stuck in an elevator with McDreamy and his exes? That sucks! Let me go find the chief."**

"**If you don't get there fast, I'm going to pissed off more than I am now, Cristina." Merideth said **

"**Okay… Chill out. I'll find him." Cristina said before hanging up. Merideth looked back at Derek and Addison who were talking quietly.**

"**What is it?" Merideth whispered. Both Derek and Addison gestured to Rose.**

"**Look, I'm sorry. I was only laughing because of how awkward Derek looked; I mean he had his current wife, ex-wife, and ex-girl friend in the same elevator." Rose said turning and sitting towards Addison, Merideth, and Derek.**

"**Well, obviously, you still have feelings for Derek because when you walked in you only noticed him, not his crying wife in his arms." Addison said.**

"**Oh. Burn." Derek thought to himself. He then turned to Merideth as he did everyday and said the same words to her, "Merideth, I love you." He said before kissing her on the lips.**

**Roses jaw dropped to the floor. **

"**Derek! Stop!" Rose said," Okay, I admit it, I have feelings for you. Do you feel the same way?"**

"**No…I'm sorry Rose. I…Just don't feel the same way about you." Derek said. He was going to add something else, but the elevator doors popped open.**

"**Thank god." Merideth, Derek, and Addison exclaimed leaving Rose sitting in the elevator, awkwardly.**

**Hope you guys liked it! Please no hate! And check out my Law & Order: SVU story if you want! Ok, Bye. Love you for reading!**


End file.
